La boda de Sans y Toriel (One-Shot)
by Natsuki.Moonlight
Summary: ¿Te quedaste con las ganas de la Bode a Sans y Toriel en mi fic: "Cruel Destino, Dulce Venganza"? Pues no dudes mas y lee mi hermosos(?) y cortito One-Sho y con un resumen de la boda (No soy buena con los matrimonios : v) Y por su puesto que no faltaba una mini dosis de humor nun Dedicado a: SansLucier


_**Hola mis criaturitas del bosque ¿Cómo están? espero que muy bien nun**_

 _ **Weno, como en mi Fanfic de Undertale les deje con las ganas de la boda de Sans y Toriel decidí hacerles el Juan-Shot(?) para que no se queden más con el antojo…..Ojala les guste nun**_

 _ **Los personajes de Undertale no me pertenecen, solo las Oc´s Soriel y Sansriel me pertenecen, la imagen de portada pertenece a Odu-F**_

 _ **One-Shot dedicado a: SansLucier 3**_

 _ **P.D: Sorry si escribe mal los nombres…no me acuerdo bien como se escriben pero si como se pronuncian :v**_

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_** ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

En una tarde lluviosa estaban reunidos en la sala de un departamento Sans, Toriel y sus dos hijas Soriel y Sansriel, estas dos últimas se encontraban jugando con unos muñecos de peluche, al parecer estaban haciendo una boda.

-Señorita Perquins, ¿acepta al señor Grey como su futuro esposo?.- la mayor mueve un poco a su Froggit de peluche.

-Por supuesto que si.- la menor mueve a su Sirena.

-Señor Grey, ¿acepta a la señorita Perquins?.- sonríe mientras levanta del suelo a su Knight Knight y lo menea.- por supuesto que si.- acerca a su Froggit y lo mueve.- entonces los declaro Sirena y KnightKnight.- ambas hermanas hacen que ambos peluches se besuqueen y comienzan a reír.

-Vaya, bonita boda mis niñas.- Toriel las mira un poco mientras tejía un chaleco azul cielo.

-Sí, su actuación lo traen en la médula - Sans sonríe.

-Gracias papis.- ambas contestan al unísono.

-Hey, les gustaría escuchar como la boda entre su madre y yo.- el esqueleto bajito las mira y ambas hermanas asienten emocionadas.- muy bien, pónganse cómodas y pongan atención.- las skele-goats se sientan en almohadones y miran atentas a su padre.

 ***Flash Back***

 ***Narra Sans***

Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, tenía muchos nervios el día en el que le iba a pedir matrimonio a Tori, pues ya teníamos 3 años de noviazgo.

La había invitado ir a una cena en un restaurante a eso de las 8 de la noche y había quedado de ir a buscarla a las ruinas a las 7:45, en el momento en el que estaba arreglándome para la cita eran las 6:30, tenía bastante tiempo para planear todo y no arruinarlo, mi hermano Papyrus me estaba ayudando con su libro para citas y aunque no lo creía me ayudo bastante.

En fin, cuando fui por ella se veía espectacular, realmente mostraba lo que ella es: la Reina del Subsuelo.

Hice lo posible por no desarmarme de los nervios y nos dirigimos al restaurante.

 ***Narra Toriel ***

El día en el que Sans me pidió matrimonio fue inolvidable, me llevo a cenar a un restaurante, yo llevaba un vestido negro ligeramente escotado y unas zapatillas de charol del mismo color, además me había puesto rímel y labial color cereza.

Él se veía elegante, tenía un smoking color beige al igual que sus pantalones y zapatos.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante se portó de una manera caballerosa y atenta, al terminar de comer fue cuando me propuso matrimonio y de su bolsillo del smoking saco una cajita roja con un anillo de plata, este tenía incrustado un pequeño zafiro color azul marino.

Emocionada, acepte casarme con el, realmente desde ese momento me hizo la mounstrita más feliz del mundo.

 ***Narra Sans ***

Realmente al saber que Toriel había aceptado casarse conmigo me ponía demasiado alegre, al aceptar le coloque el anillo en el dedo corazón y la lleve a su hogar en las ruinas, ahora solo quedaba anunciárselo a nuestros amigos.

 ***Narración Normal***

Unos días después de que Sans le propusiera matrimonio a la Reina, decidieron reunir a sus amigos para dar la noticia, el que de plano se alegró demasiado fue Mettaton e incluso se ofreció para organizarles la fiesta y todo lo que fuese necesario.

 ***Narra Toriel***

Pasaron semanas hasta que el día de la boda, un 25 de Julio nos casamos.

Mi vestido blanco fue precioso, lleve un ramo de flores doradas, mis labios los pinte de un rojo suave y mis mejillas tenían un tono rosado ligero.

Sans llevaba un smoking completo azul marino y un broche de una rosa que al final término siendo Flowey... larga historia.

 ***Narración Normal***

En la iglesia todos se encontraban alegres e impacientes por que Toriel tardaba en llegar, el ve esqueleto bajito no paraba de dar vueltas en el altar.

-Querido, vas a marear a todos si sigues así.- Mettaton toma del hombro al futuro novio y este para de dar vueltas.

-Lo siento, es que los nervios hacen que mis huesos tiemblen sin cesar.-en ese momento Alphys entra corriendo, llevaba puesto un vestido azul cielo.

-¡Ahí viene la novia!.- todos voltean a ver hacía la entrada de la iglesia y se levantan al ver a la novia entrar.

-Enserio se ve divina, sabía que ese vestido le quedaría muy bien.- el robot se hace aun ladito mientras Toriel subía al altar y se paraba junto a Sans.

-Bien, estamos reunidos aquí para unir a Sans el Esqueleto y a Toriel Dreemurr en sagrado matrimonio.- Gáster mira a ambos con una sonrisa sincera y prosigue con la boda.- bueno, en este libro vienen oraciones y todas esas cosas de bodas pero ¿quién quiere escucharlas? así que al grano.- lanza su libro.- Sans el Esqueleto ¿Aceptas a Toriel Dreemurr como tu futura esposa en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte provocada por algún humano o que se yo los separe?.- Mira a Sans.

-Acepto.- el esqueleto mira con un leve sonrojo azulado a Tori.

-La misma cosa para ti Toriel.- mira a la cabrita.

-Acepto.- sonríe alegre.

-Entonces, por el poder que se me fue otorgado por alguien supremo y las clases de sacerdotismo(?) yo los declaro Esqueleto y Cabra, ya bésense.- ambos recién casados se besan mientras todos celebran.

-¿Y los anillos?.- todos voltean a ver a Muffet y luego a los novios.

-Hay voy.- Monster Kid entra con una almohada en la cabeza, en esta se encontraban ambos anillos.

-Pónganselos y ya.- entre los dos se ponen sus anillos y ahora si todos festejan.

 ***Fin Flash Back***

-Y así fue nuestra boda

-Wow.- las gemelas sonríen.

-Quisiera una boda como la de mamá y papá.- Soriel suspira. -Y yo.- Sansriel sonríe.

-Cuando sean mayores apuesto que tendrán una boda mejor que la nuestra.- Toriel las mira.

-No, queremos una boda igual a la suya.- la menor la mira triste.

-Sí, igualita.- la mayor abraza a su hermanita.

-Está bien, ya es hora de dormir.- Sans usa su magia para tomar las almas de sus hijas y así llevarlas volando a su cuarto mientras que Toriel suspira y los sigue.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._** ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 _ **Y el fin….como pudieron ver no pude dejar a un lado las locuras y agregue unas partes graciosas…..como era de esperarse XD**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto *-***_

 _ **nun/**_


End file.
